


Despondent

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Molly is a rabbit of negative euphoria I'm sorry, Phone Calls, this is a bit heavier than the others, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Hello, Molly.”“Sherlock, hi. Is – is this a bad time?”“It has been nothing but a bad time since what John insists on telling me was only March.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'seighth Inksolation prompt for May.
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Despondent

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should point out that this is a bit heavier and glummer than the other ficlets in the series so far.

“Hello, Molly.”

“Sherlock, hi. Is – is this a bad time?”

“It has been nothing _but_ a bad time since what John insists on telling me was only March.”

“Oh, sorry. Sorry. I’ll call again. Or not. It wasn’t import--”

“Wasn’t important? Nonsense. I have nothing but time, Molly. Now. Talk.”

“I just – I just wanted to ask how you were doing. I know I don’t normally call you, but I haven’t seen you in so long and I was wondering.”

“Fine. Bored, but in good health, which is what you actually wanted to ask, yes?”

“Yes. That was it. Thanks.”

“And you, Molly?”

"Sorry?"

“How are _you_ doing?”

“Oh. Oh. I’m – like you said – fine.”

“Molly...”

“Fine, really, I’m fine. Fine. Fine. Only it’s getting – this is so silly, I’m sorry I bothered you.”

“It’s no bother. Go on.”

“It’s getting so _hard_ , Sherlock. I’m a pathologist. I’ve been a pathologist for years and years and years. I’ve seen what happens to people, I’ve seen what _people_ can do to people, I see it every damn day, but it’s too – too _much_ lately. It’s getting so _hard_ and I’m so _tired_ and I’m not even doing _anything_. At least my mates from medical school are doing something _real_ , they’re out there helping and I only come in when there’s no more help to be had and - and I don’t usually get like this, and I know we’re not friends like that, and I’m sorry.”

“Molly –”

“Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. You’re a brave woman, Molly Hooper. The work you do is no small thing, and you’re allowed to be human. You also have a kind heart, which is why, I suspect, you’ve been checking on all of your friends.”

“You’ve got me there. I was doing fine ‘til I got to you. I’ve already talked to John. Give my love to Mrs. Hudson.”

“Call her yourself. She’ll like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten draft was [originally posted here on Tumblr.](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/617797208553684992/inksolation-8-despondent)


End file.
